Divergent after Allegiant
by suki-rima
Summary: *SPOILERS* DONT READ IF YOU HAVENT FINISHED ALLEGIANT! So in this story Tris never died but was taken by David and other scientist. And three years later she is rescued by some old friends. There is only one problem…. She doesn't remember who they are what happened! Will she be able to remember Four/Tobias? Or will she move on to someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Tris Prior never did die, David keep her captured because she was a valuable GP (genetically pure). After surviving the death serum he know he had to keep her safe in order to continue to study her. So he faked her death. David. Tris and some other scientist ran to escape the memory serum. They have been hiding between the fringe and the remains of Bureau.

3 years after Allegiant

_Tris POV-_

I am kept in this all white and bright room. No windows and one door, which can only be opened from the outside. I don't know how long it's been days, weeks, maybe even years. My memory had begun to fade a long time ago. I remember that there was war and deaths; maybe some were loved ones because I get this pain in my chest when I think about. When I try to think about it all I can remember is the factions, how we were an experiment for the USA government, and how much pain I was in before going into the weaponry room in the Bureau but I cant remember from who or what. Beside that everything else is a big blur. David and the other scientist keep injecting me with different serums and giving me weird medications. I keep trying to remember what happened but I can't remember anything.

Today is going to be like everyday some one will came and get me, I eat breakfast then head one of the labs where I tested on like a guinea pig…

_THUMP! BANG! CRASH!_

As I hear the noises from outside my cell and I slowly stand up. I see the doorknob start to turn and I begin to step back into a corner as if I could be safe there. As the door opens a see a young girl in a wheelchair with a gun pointed up in front of her step into the cell. Her expression changes as she sees me. Like if I were a ghost or to true be even be really.

"Tris!" she yells at me moving forward in her wheelchair to get a better look at me,

"Zeke! Come in here NOW! You are never going to believe who I found!" a roughly young man comes in to my cell who I believe is Zeke.

" What Shauna? We to be careful here you don't know what traps we could find.." Zeke doesn't get to finish his sentence as he steps in the cell with the same face expression as Shauna.

"This can't be true she was supposedly died?" Says Zeke not sure if it was a question or statement.

"We all believed she was but here she is scrawny and boney but alive," a smile appears on Shauna's face as she finishes her sentence "I don't think he would believe it if he told him"

"Yay, we need to take her back and tell him at she's alive"

They both just stare as if they expect me to say something like "How they've been" or "Yeah, I'm alive" but the truth is that I don't recognizes them. I don't know who they are mistaking me for but I know for sure I don't know them.

I have to adjust myself to the sunlight as we step outside the compound in which I was kept prisoner. According to what I have over heard from Zeke and Shauna it's been three years since I was locked away. They keep on talking about "him" how is going to be surprised that he might just cry but who is "him".

"So what did they do to you during those three years? Cut off your tongue so you can't talk any more?" says Shauna sarcastically as she guides me towards a trunk "We can sit here and wait till they clear out the compound. So really tell me what happened to you in there?" she says more serious and concern.

I open my mouth to speak but then I think to myself that I don't even know what happened, "I…I really don't know myself" my voice comes out shaky as if I haven't talked in years which is true because I would rarely speak to anyone while I was locked up, "Th…they keep injecting me with serums and I guess they were experimenting on me. But truth be told don't remember anything of what happened while I was there or even before," this time me voice more firm.

As I turn to look at her, her eyes widen as if I just told a bunch of lies.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tris POV-_

When they finished clearing out the compound and either killing or taking prisoners the scientists we headed back to where Shauna says I once called home.

On the way _home, _Zeke and Shaunakept on whispering to each other and how Zeke would turn around and look at me I know that Shauna had told him that I don't remember anything or anyone. When I looked into Zeke's eyes they looked sad but not at me but at something or _someone_ else.

The ride was long so I feel asleep and when I wake up again I was in a bed. As I sat up in the bed I heard loud whispering out the door. Not being able to really hear I got up and headed towards the door.

"He has to know that she is alive!" said Zeke trying not to scream

"Yes, I know he does but she doesn't remember anything. What makes you think she would remember him," Shauna says taking a deep breath to calm down then continues

"All I'm saying is that give her some time to adjust to what has happened for today and then maybe tomorrow we tell him."

As I step out to the living room they both turn to look at me still.

" I'm sorry did we wake you?" says Shauna politely

"No, I have had enough sleep. Thank you," I say sounding more relax and calm "I didn't mean to interrupt your.."

"No, don't worry about Tris we were done with this convection anyway," interrupts me Zeke "Anyway I will tell Four tomorrow them."

Both of them look at me as if I was supposed to react to something that Zeke said but I don't. And when they notice that I don't Zeke kisses Shauna goodbye and leaves the house.

The living is a pretty big size with a television, radio, couches and pictures on the wall of what seems like friends. As I stare at one picture I cant help but think that I know them like if I have know them my whole life but just cant put my finger on who exactly they are.

"That's Christian, Four, Uriah, Zeke and me," says Shauna, "You weren't in it because you were the one who took the picture remember?'

"No…. no I don't remember" I say feeling bad that I can't remember

"Yeah, I kind of figured you wouldn't remember but if you do or have any question then I would try to answer then," she says smiling, "Any are you hungry? Did those assholes even feed you when they locked you up because you look way to boney?"

I can't help but smile a bit, "Yes, I am starving and they did feed me but just enough to keep me alive."

We head into the kitchen where I sit down at the table while Shauna gets me something to eat. The kitchen seems to be built just for her so she can move around in her wheelchair without any problems.

"Here," she says setting down a sandwich and water in front of me, "Eat up."

She doesn't have to tell me twice before I start devouring the sandwich. In couple of bites later I have finished the sandwich.

"Thank you that hit the spot!" I say really smiling for the first time, "So can you explain to me how I am… how I…"

"How you know me and Zeke?" Shauna finishes the sentence for me exactly what I wanted to say. Yes I say nodding shyly.

She explains how we all became friends in Dauntless while I was still an initiate. How her and Zeke became a thing after the war we had in which they thought that they had lost Uriah and I forever. She told me how there was no more factions and everyone was welcomed live here even if you were from the fringe. People call this place the "fourth city" and it's nice, because no one is separated here. They live in peace.

I do have one question…" I say shyly after she is done giving me a quick mini history lesson, "How were you and Zeke talking about? You guys kept saying something about how_ he_ would be happy yet sad that I can't remember anything?"

"Ahh…_Him. _You should meet him again soon. Now I will wait and see if you remember him when you see him again but he is some one special to you or more like you are some one special to him." Shauna is looking me smiling sadly "He never got over the fact of losing you. He still cries but we just ignore is so that he doesn't fell embarrassed or anything."

Shauna rolls to the living room leaving me alone to think about what she told me. How is he? Would I ever remember him again? Would I ever remember anything again? I had so many questions and not enough answers. I'm going to remember what happened but in order to remember what happened I'm going to need to _be brave._


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias' POV**

"Hey Zeke!" I try to shout out over the loud music in the bar.

He called me telling me it was urgent, but by the way he looks it's more like he had a fight with Shauna and wants to get wasted.

"Hey…." He says just loud enough for me to hear him as I make my way over to him.

"So over the phone you said you had something important to tell me?" I say then turn around and order us some beer, "So did you find anything when you went to the fringe?"

"Uummm….. Yeah… I did find _something _but you know you said you had something to tell me, too so why don't you go first then I will tell you what I found okay?" He looks nervous but he is right I do have something to tell him and I think it's about time I told every one else, too.

"Yeah I am… I think its about time ….. to you know …ummm…You know that its been three years since she died and still wake up at night and cry about it but I think that the only way for me to heal is to start to move from what is already behead me," I feel like it its time and I think he should know since he did lose his brother and I lost my Tris, "I'm not saying that I am going playboy on you guys just that maybe I should start to move forward bit by bit… you get me?"

As I finish my sentence I start to chug down by cold freshly opened beer. I don't want to seem like a complete jerk or act as if I never had feels for Tris but if I don't at least try to move I feel like I might as well break down and I know that's not how Tris would like to see me. I place down my finished beer and look straight into Zeke's eyes. He looks surprised like he doesn't even know me. Then I see a bit of angry yet sadness in he eyes.

Trying to avoid this discussion I ask him, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Ahhh…. Yeah will how do I say this…. Um will at the fringe we didn't find something …more like someone….." He is about to continue with this important news but his phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello?" "Yeah I'm here with him at the bar about to tell him what happened?"

He drops his drop on the counter and looks at me wide eyes with sorrow and awe. He looks like he heard again that this brother died. Then he remembers he let it phone and hangs it up.

"We have to go NOW!" he saying yelling and dragging me out the door. I mange to free myself from him and stand in front of him so he stops.

"MOVE! We have to go know before something happens to her again!" he is yelling and trying to push me toward his car.

"Hey listen everything is going to be okay. What ever happened to Shauna she will be fine so just calm done and breath. Tell me what happened okay?" I try to calm him but he just looks at be dumfound like if I was crazy.

"What do you mean Shauna …. She is completely fine. She called me to tell that she is at the hospital because something happened to _her,_" Zeke is calm yet there is sadness in his eyes. "Here up and get in before you lose her again."

Lose her again? What is he talking about? For a moment I think he is drunk then remember that he didn't even open his beer. I do what he told me and get into the car. After 10 minutes or so we arrive at the hospital. I don't know who we came to see but she must be some one important because when we reach the waiting room Christian, Caleb, Cara, and Evelyn. I begin to worry why they are here and who we all came to see?

"Hey, Zeke what are you two doing here?" I suspect it was Christ asking Zeke, "Shauna called us here saying that there was an emergence. So I gathered every up and came thinking something happened to you or Four."

"Uummm no… we are fine but its just… there is something I need to tell you guys.."

"I think it would be better to show them Zeke," Shauna interrupt Zeke as she rolls toward us, "The doctors say that she is stable and that seeing the faces or friends and family might be good for her"

We all glance to one other not knowing who we are going to meet. We are all here right? Who did they find? Shauna leads us into a private room. She walks in first to make sure that the person in there is okay or stable or something. Shauna nodes at us to enter.

"Guys this is …." She doesn't finish her sentence before Christian starts to cry out loud running beside the bed to hug the person on the bed. I don't get a good look at her because every one is in the way but she resembles someone. She looks shinny yet childish is looks like… my Tris. As I push everyone a side to get a better look at her I see her greenish eyes and here yellow-brownish hair. She is….. no it cant be she cant be … Tris.

"Hey guys that's her," Zeke says as we all turn to look at him then back to Tris who looks dumbfound.

"Yeah we found out in a compound where she was kept as David's prisoner," Shauna continues.

"Tris… It's really you?" I say as I stretch out my hand to tough her face just to make sure that she is really here.

"Yeah it's me," Tris says as she moves her head away from my hands like if she didn't like me touching her or didn't know who I was.

"AAahhh, how I missed you," Christian says yelling out on the top of here lungs and then burst out crying as she hugs Tris. But she still just seats there still like a _Stiff_.

"Ummm is everything okay you remember me right, your best friend? Why do you look so weird is everything alright with you?" Christian just looks at Tris who is looking at Zeke and Shauna who look upset.

"What aren't to telling us?" I say sounding like the old Four the four that would strike fear into any one and make them tell the truth.

"Well, we found her imprisoned and it has been three years. We don't know what they did to her but when he got there she had….," Zeke saying looking towards to floor refusing to make eye contact.

"What? She had what?" I say. Maybe I do know what happened to her by the way she just seats there and how she doesn't seemed overjoyed to see us but I refuse to knowledge my theory until they till me for sure.

"She lost her memory. She doesn't remember any of us just some details of what happened to her before she got taken away," finish explain Shauna.

As she finishes explain what happened Christian begins to cry out again like if she had lost her all over again. Caleb lowers himself like if he has been shot and can't stand. Cara sits down on the chair and looks like he might cry but doesn't. She knows that she has to be strong for Caleb. And I begin to feel tears running down my face of the happiness that she is alive but sadness because I know that even though she is alive she isn't really here with us any more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias' POV**

I couldn't believe it… I just couldn't. After three years of think that she was dead and now, it turns out that she isn't. I wipe my tears from my face as I turn to ask Shauna and Zeke how they found her? How is she alive? But the words don't leave my mouth before some one knocks at the door and comes into the room.

"Sorry for intruding but I'm Dr. Peter and I will be taking care of Miss Tris Prior, till she is fully recovered."

My eyes widen as I look to see him. Peter? What it doing here? Better yet he is a doctor? I thought he had left for the fringe after having his memory erased? As I think up a zillion more questions I fail to notice how Peter and Tris are smiling at each other. A bit too, friendly. Tris turns her head around after a bit and from what it looks like it seems that she is blushing. How can she be blushing she hates him? Or hated him? Both of them don't remember anything. It's like a new start with no completion to win at a faction.

"So what exactly is wrong with Bea…. I mean Tris," I hear Caleb say snapping me back to reality. He is emerging form the floor like a crying child that can't find his parents.

"It's to early to say everything that's wrong with her but, from her blood samples she seems to have been intoxicated with many foreign chemicals. She also missing important vitamins and minerals in her body which is the real why she faint." Peter says as he checks his list on her, "And then there is memory lose of course. Everything else can be healed in about a week or so but her memory could came back in weeks, months, years or even worse it may never came back."

Everyone's faces are shocked to believe that even if she is with us she might never remember us again. We can rebuild all the friendship we once had but is wouldn't ever be the same unless she remembers.

As everyone else is in shock I see Peter and Tris locked in each other's eyes. I cant help but feel angry and…. Jealous?

I don't want to leave Tris alone with Peter since I know what he…. his old self was capable of doing. Or is it because of how they were staring at each other? But she does need her reset and he is her doctor. _Only for a week_ I tell myself in order to stop me from going back into the room and breaking his nose. As I debate about going back to the room when Evelyn outs her hands on shoulder. She knows I'm mad… of course she is my mother after all. As I look down at into her eyes I can tell she telling "that's its going to be okay". Evelyn has a way of telling my things through her eyes just me and Tris could.

We all head to the waiting room. Christian and Caleb begin to stop crying. We all sit in the chairs in the waiting room and look at Zeke and Shauna again. They ….. we all just look studded to think that they really found her. Christian looks surprised and sad think that she has forgotten us. I am angry no … I am not angry I am … furious to think that they kept her….. my Tris prisoner. Very one might have different expression in their eyes but we are all concentrated on one thing …. One person and that is Tris.

"Will, she ever be able to remember us and what happened," Christ saying trying to keep her self from bursting out in tears again.

"Doctors' say only time can tell but, that her physical ability wouldn't be harmed," Zeke says as he slides his hands down to Shauna's shoulders.

"We could wait to see if she does even get her memory back and by how she didn't even remember Four is a pretty low chance," Cara says looking at me then down to she shoes, "Or we could do something to help our friend who risk her live to try and save all us."

Cara has caught all of our attention by this point. I stare at her puzzled and curious as what exactly we could do.

"Like what?" I say in my mind but then realize that I had said it out loud.

"You, Caleb and Christian must acme to cist her everyday. Maybe after seeing you guys again and again she will remember something. You guys have to remind who she is and was." Cara says like if that was new information to us, "Caleb and I could also do some digging in the old Erudite headquarters to see if we find any information on memory lose and things like that."

"Yeah the Erudite tried to destroy all the divergents and take over the Dauntless by mind control, so there should be dozen of files locked up some where," Caleb says sounding as if he had faith in every word he said.

"That sounds great kids," Evelyn says as she lets goes of my shoulders and steps in front of me, "I will help you and Cara since I was once on Erudite and I am a good solider and persuader to help you two get any locked up documents you might want to get." She smiles back at me as if to give me hope. To tell me things will get better and soon.

It's already midnight and everyone but Zeke and Shauna have left the hospital. We all decide on the plan three hours ago and agreed to what each one of got to do. Me I just have to make sure Tris remember everything that happen. So it means that I have to stay close to her. Which is what I wanted to do. I begin to doze off in my chair with all these thoughts running through my head. We know that Tris will remember but I just want her to be able to remember me on her own. If she does remember me on her own then that means that she really did love me. Can I make her love in love with me again? Would she even choose me after all that's happened? Will she grow to love me again without me or anyone telling her that she once loved me? She is mine and I have hers I do believe that is forever…

Thanks for reading my short fanfiction I would love to hear in what you have to say. So please comment me if you like it or would like my change something you don't like. –R.O


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris POV**

I couldn't stop feeling this pain. Why is it that when I saw them I felt like I knew them? I couldn't remember who they were but I could feel pain and agony. As they all cried I felt like I was going to cry. They looked like they were going to break when they found out that I had forgotten my memory of them. There was nothing I could do but stare to them and feel pain, too.

When the doctor walked in and I looked at him I felt like I had been shot straight into my chest. I wanted to get up and slap him but why? Why did I feel like I hated him when he had done nothing wrong to me? Dr. Peter smiled kindly like he really did care for me and that's when my Abnegation side showed. I blushed and looked away because I had never had some one smile so kindly at me like he really did like me and wanted to help me get better.

"So how are you doing? Feeling any better Miss…" Peter began to talk as he walked into the room making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Tris would be just fine please," I say smiling at him as he smiles back, "And I am feeling better thank for asking."

He kept on smiling so I thought it would be rude to not continue smiling when he was. I guess that's me being Abnegation. For some reason I felt like I shouldn't kept on smiling like if I did he would hurt me if I stared to long at him but he didn't.

"Well, then Tris that's great to know you are feeling better. I heard that you had lost your memory? Is that true?" He asked finally turning away from me.

"Yes I think I have….or so that's what they people that were here early seem to believe," I saying letting out a sigh as I remember how much they cried.

"Why do you say that? You don't believe you are the person that they are looking for?"

"Yeah or I just cant remember but I feel like I am not the person they are looking for. Yet when I look at them I feel like there is something covering me eyes from looking straight at them but letting me remember the pain and sorrow fro the memory." For a moment I thought that he was confused and that thought that I was making no sense as to what I just said but he doesn't seem at all confused.

"You know I once felt like that, too," he said looking down at his feet, "It was after the war when we demolished the factions. I was lost, too. So don't worry I can help you find your way back to your memory if you would still like or find a new path one in which you don't feel all that pain."

I nodded not really knowing what for. Was it so I could forget my old memories and create new ones? Or to remember the old ones and the pain that I feel is trapped in side of me? For now I just want to lay here and rest for I know when I make that decision I will destroy one person yet heal that had been in pain longer.

Sorry for making this chapter so short but that's just how it came out.

Any way thanks you for reading my fan fiction and please if you want me to change or do something them please send me a message.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris POV**

The doctors and nurse here are kind and gentle. I feel safe in their hands unlike the hands of David and his scientist who would beat me and inject me with multiply serums a day. It's been three days and every day Christian, Shauna, Four and some times Caleb would come and visit me. They talk about what happened before I "died". How I changed factions and what happened during imitation but no matter how much they tell me I just cant remember anything. Four would keep looking at me but not saying anything, when he notices that he was staring too much he would turn away. Christian told me how my parents died and that the only I had was my brother – who they said was Caleb- and my boyfriend.

"Who was my boyfriend? Is he still alive? Can you guys bring him maybe if I see him I could remember something," I say as I chug down all the food they brought me. They all turn at one other as if their eyes would have a silent conversation with each other.

"He ummmm he left…" Four spoke for the first time and when he did everyone turned to him and looked surprised as if they hadn't heard this information either, "After the war he couldn't take losing you so he left out to the world and well...we haven't seen him since, sorry"

"Yeah he left but if he had know you would have survived them he would have stayed," Christian says as she looks at Four then back to me. Everyone else nods to a sure me that what Four said was true. For some reason I can tell they're lying. I think its because I am Divergent and I can tell sometimes when people lie. Or was it because something just knew everything? Either way I should just pretend that they didn't lie to me just now.

"Ohhh… well then that's.. that's very unfortunate," I say looking down at my empty plate, "Well if you guys have any more stories to tell me I would love to continue to hear them." By this time everyone has gone quite they try to put on a smile once and while but deep down I know they are sad. Before any one can say anything to break this silence Peter comes in.

"Oh, I didn't know you had guest Tris," he says as he closes the door behind him, "Hey everyone. Well since you are here I can tell you that by Saturday she will be ready to go home. She has fully recovered her body physically. And for her memories we can only hope and wait to see if she will recover them."

Once they find out how I am they get up and leaving say that they hope I feel better and thing like that you some one who is in a hospital.

"So have you remembered anything, Tris," Peter says as everyone had left.

"No I haven't I just keep feeling different emotions every time they come in. Like pain, happiness, betrayal …" I say trying to sat up from my bed which I have been laying in since the morning.

"Well there is something we can do to take your mind of all that," Peter says helping me out of bed so I can stand. "I am on my break and don't start till 9p.m again and I can ask for permeation to take you out saying that its for you physical health." He smiles at me and I nod. He leaves me to go and get the permeation and when he returns I know that he has gotten it by how he runs then picking me up twisting me around. When he remembers that, I am a passionate and he is my doctor, he puts me down turning away to hide himself as he blushes.

"Here," he says handing me a bag of clean new clothes, "You should wear this to where we are going." He is stilling blushing trying not to make eye contact, which makes me laugh a little.

He leaves the room as I can change from a hospital gown into a black t-shirt, jeans and some shoes. When I step out of my room I notice that he has also changed from his work clothes into a white t-shirt and navy blue jeans.

"Ready, mam," he says bowing to me.

"Of course sir," I say as I bow but more lady like. Before I know what is happening he takes my hand in his and we are running out of the hospital like young Dauntless kids playing tag.

Even though we are out the hospital and walking not running any more he still hasn't left go of my hand and I don't want to let go either. _What am I thinking he is my doctor and I am his passionate? He will never see me as anything more._ As I look up to see him he looks down at me smiling happy and proudly but why is he so happy? As he smiles it makes me blush to think that he might actually like me. _Does he? Can he really like me a plain, boney, girl with no sexually appeal? _

"You know that if you want to remember I can have you go to some type of therapy classes?" Peter says bringing me back to reality.

"I don't know," I say quietly almost to myself.

He stops suddenly making me notice where we. Are it's a beautiful park with high tress and a lake right in the center. The trees are decorated with lights but they aren't on. Some lights begin to turn on as the sunsets behind and glimmering lake. The view is breathing taking.

"You know no one is going to force you to remember anything if you don't want to," Peter says as he turns facing me. He lets go of my hand and I find myself longing for it. As I think it would be better to step away so he cant see me longing for his touch he slide his hands onto me waist pulling me closer to him.

He whispers in my ear, "You can make your own decisions and if you don't want to remember then its, okay. You can always create new memories."

I believe he is right that I can forget the past and create a new life a happy one. I look up to him into his dark brown eyes. And whisper "Okay". Then before they sun has set he kisses me and I kiss him back. We part so we can catch a breath and then begin to laugh smiling happily at each other then turn to look that the sun has finally set.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but been extremely busy with stuff….. Any way I already know how things are going to happen in the story and it's almost summer break so I will update more stories!

Tobias POV

"What the HELL was that, Four!" Yells Christian as we came out of Tris' hospital room, "Why didn't you tell her that you're her boyfriend she could of remember something!? She loved you and you loved her so why didn't you tell her?!"

"Hey come down Christ, he has been through a lot and besides"…..

"You know you're right Christian she _**loved**_ me," I say in a hush voice but loud enough to cut off Zeke from speaking, "But that doesn't mean still will love me again. I didn't tell her because I wanted to find out if she really did love me. If she could choice me again." That enough though she lost her memory she could someday be mine and I could be hers again. Someday.

"You know she will choice you again. She has to, what you two had was more power than anything and I didn't see it until it was to late," Caleb says trying to reassure me but just makes me angry and want to punish him in the face for everything he ever did to Tris.

I can't be with anyone right now so I left them and head to my house. It's been about a week since they found her. If they hadn't I would've of moved on. I was ready to move on from her. But she is back so does that mean that I shouldn't move on from a girl who once loved and now has forgotten me or should I try to fight for her. I don't want to be hurt again yet I don't want to lose her.

There is so much thought running threw my head as I fall asleep on my bed.

"HHHEEEELLLLLPPPP ME! Some one, anyone HELP ME!"

That voice it sounds like….

"Four help me! I need help!"

"Tris…Tris where are you?"

I run to where I think the voice is coming from and see Tris. She is lying on the bed like when I first looked at her in the Bureau dead.

"You …You left me ….. you left me when I needed you!"

That's her voice ….? But she isn't moving?

"You have no idea what I went through! They almost killed me and every day injected me with serums just because I was Divergent! Because they thought that I was genetically pure! And you had left me there. You didn't do anything to help me!"

"No I would have helped you if I had known you were alive! I love you and I would never leave you!"

I turn around and see Tris smiling at me before I walk up in bed.

_**Tris I do love you. **_And this time I wouldn't let anyone do anything to hurt you. I will protect you since I couldn't 3 years ago. I wouldn't give up the fight so easy.

***Page Break***

Since the bazar dream last night I have made up my mind that I will fight to protect the only thing I love. Tris.

"So have you guys found anything to help Tris remember," I say in Four-instructor voice

"Well nice to see you wake up like you regular self, son." Evelyn says smiling from her research books.

"No we haven't been able to access to much information that Erudite once had but Evelyn helped get us some materials that could help to create a reverse serum," says Cara looking at my mother.

"We just starting working on it so it might take a while," Caleb saying waking into to laboratory with more supplies, "I did get some more ingredients that we might need in order to make the reverse serum."

"See in no time we will have Tris' memory back," Evelyn says grinning at to me reassure me that everything will be fine.

I nod then head towards the exit. I have gotten all I can from them. Now I have to do my part and make sure Tris is okay.

No one has come to see Tris today so I will be the first. Which makes me happy to think I will have some alone time with my Tris.

As I walk into her room all my joy and hope disappear when I see Peter leaning towards Tris kissing her on the lips.

Hope you guys liked it and don't worry I will update soon not like last time hehehh!

-R.O.


	8. Chapter 8

Tris POV

I don't know if Peter and I are dating but it seems to be so. Even though none of us asked the other to be one another's partner. Peter came in this morning shining like a full moon in the pitched dark. He looks beyond happy like if he found something that he had lost many years ago. He has found hope again. We do seem to belong together.. I mean we both lost our memory and he knows what I am going through. But for some reason I just can't be with him. When we kiss it doesn't feel right. Even though the kiss is just like a peck on the lips. Something inside of me is telling me _no_ but I know that I have to move on. Or at least try but it just doesn't feel right.

"Hey," I say after Peter and I part from our five-second kiss to Four who is talking in front of door looking puzzled. No. He doesn't look puzzled more like angry but why?

"Well, then ummm.. I will leave you and your friend, Tris," Peter says standing up straight running his hand through my hair, "See you for lunch okay?"

I nod as he leaves the room with just Four and I.

"So did anyone else come today?" I ask trying to avoiding talking about what just happened.

"No.. just me I thought it would be better if I talked to you about your old self," he says talking a sit next to the bed on my right.

"Well that is great… I mean that you wanted to talk to me to remember not because they didn't came." _Great. Now I look like a complete retard in front of him._

He looks at me with his big blue eyes and just stats laughing_. So cute._

"Sorry its just you don't have to explain anything to me I understand," he says calming down, "So how are? By the way I saw things with you and Peter I can tell you still haven't remembered anything, huh?"

I nod looking at my lap but when I turn face him to speak to I see how sad his eyes look like some one hit him in the gut.

I raise my hand and run it cross his check. I didn't even remember wanting to do that but it seems to confront him. _It makes me happy like this is right but why? Why does being touching him feel right? Why is it that when he is here I feel like blushing? _When I try to retreat my hand he puts his hand on top of mine. He smiles as he closes his eyes. I look at him and when he suddenly opens his eyes connecting them to mine I turn around blushing.

"You know blushing means that your heart is beating fast and that all the blood it rushing to your face," he says still looking at me, "Why is your heart racing, Tris?"

I feel like some one has asked me that question before. I am in as same box with some one else. It's a guy. And he asked me "Why is your heart racing, Tris?". Did I just remember something?

I turn to look at Four pulling my hand back to my side with my eyes wide open.

"I just had a flashback" I see that know I have Four's complete attention.

"What happened? What did you see?" He looks astonished, lie those five little words have given him some hope back.

"Nothing to big just a quick glimpse," I say looking back down that is now cold because it's not with his hand.

"Will anything is better than nothing," He grins a bit, "Tell what you saw."

"Umm …. I was in a dark small box. But I could feel that some one else was there because the person had their hands around my waist. A guy. He asked me "why I my heart was racing". That's all I saw," I turn to look at Four, he is looking at the floor, "Sorry I couldn't remember more."

I feel bad for making him believe that I remember something big or important.

"No that's right you're starting to remember which is what counts, right?" He says making his eyes focus on mine.

"So can you tell me what that was about? The memory and who was the guy in it?"

"I can…. but it's getting _stiff_, in here why don't we go outside?"

I nod and he grabs my hand leading me outside to the fresh air. I'm allowed to wear regular clothes (thanks to Peter) so I don't have to wear that hospital gown that makes me look like a 5 year old.

Even though we are outside and I can walk by myself we still are holding hands. And you know what I don't want to let go of this big, deft hand.

We walk through the field filled with beautiful flowers. The sun it just at its peck point where is shines the brightest but we don't care we walk side by side together in silence and for the first time ever since I got here I feel like these is where I belong.

Two stories in one day?! I had enough today so here, hope you enjoy. Comment and tell me what you think so far!

-R.O.


	9. Chapter 9

Tris POV-

As Four and I walked hand-in-hand, side-by-side I just felt at peace like this is where I belonged. It felt right some how not like with Peter. That was a bit forced and awkward but this is completely different. God, how it sucked not to remember, especially when it felt so right.

***Page Break***

"So, where did you go today? I came to get you for lunch but, you weren't here?" Peter said as he finished up examining my condition.

"Oh, I just went out to get some fresh air. You know it gets suffocating being in here," which was partially true. I was getting fresh air outside but with Four and we were holding hands but I didn't want to mention that because he hold taken so much care of me and that would be like betraying Peter. Even though being with him didn't feel right. I mean he's sweet, kind and generous but something wasn't right not like with Four. With Four it was right. Everything fit perfectly and made sense. _Hhmm_ I chuckled a bit on that thought. _How can it make sense or be right when I could even remember anything about my life or me?_

Peter began to speak again bringing me back from my thoughts, "Well, you seem to be doing better. I think that by tomorrow you'll be able to leave the hospital."

_Leave and go where exactly?_

He must have read my expression because he continued, "I'm sure you're friends would allow you to stay with them until you get properly settled into a new home. Or if you would like," he paused and walked to the side one my bed placing his hand on my check, "You can stay with me or at least came and visit".

How can I do that I mean if I continue with him then I would be lying to him and myself.

"Ummm I have" I started to say but he cut me of and said, "I mean we are dating aren't we? It's only nature for us to continue to see each other," he said smiling.

"I guess I can go and visit you. I mean if we are dating then I want to take things slow. And at least make an effort to try and remember what happened. And the best way to do that is to be with friends and family," I finished up with a small grin which was forced.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan then. Well, I am leaving see you later for dinner okay?" Before I could answer him he leaned in gave me a quick peck my lips and got up heading out the door before I could process what was happening.

So we were dating or to him we were but not to me I never felt like we were neither did I wanted to. But I can't tell him no I couldn't break his heart when he had helped me so much. I guess that was the Abnegation inside of me. But I would be lying to him and more importantly myself if I said that I loved him. Maybe I could grow feels for him if we continued to see each other. Could I? Should I pretend to have something that isn't there? With everything storming inside me I began to doubt that I would remember anything. So with that one last thought I closed my eyes and began to zoon of.

"_Hurry get up we need to go," said a girl as she pulled on my blanket, "We are going to be late for the exercise. Here and change will I go and grab us something to eat." As she left the room I realized that it was Christiana. Not knowing where or what we were late for I did as she asked and changed. Only when she came back with a muffle and hurried me outside the compound did I realize where we were.__ Dauntless. __We were running toward a train track surrounded by other people. No they were initiates. Some hard voice spoke followed by a sweeter lighter voice that sounded familiar. As I was distracted by what was happening I did notice the other initiates start running after the train. I began to run before I got left behind. As I was about to grab onto the train some one pulled me up. When I looked him in the eyes I was that it was Four. He had helped me onto the train? Before I could say anything he let me go walking away as Christiana and two guys approached me._

"Tris," a girl's voice awake me from my dream, "Hey sorry I didn't know if you were awake or not." When my vision became clear I notice it was Christiana and Shauna sitting one either side of me.

"Hey, you okay? You look like if you've seen a ghost," said Shauna as I stared at Christian dumbfounded.

"Yeah I just had the weirdest dream I think we were at the Dauntless compound," as the words slip from my lips their pupils widen as if what I was saying wasn't true.

"What happened? Did you remember anything?" Christiana said grabbing my arm and tightening it.

"Well, you were there," I poked at Christian, " And you took me to get up that we were late for some exercise. We run to the train tracks and when I was about to get one the moving train Four grabbed me and pulled me in," pausing I turned to look at their face expression.

Christiana murmured something under her breath but Shauna just looked at me and smiled, "Well this is good right? You are starting to remember. Anyway it's going to get better because tomorrow you will leave these hospital and came to my house again."

"Wait there buddy, your house?! No way she is coming to my house it's only right that she stay with her best friend!"

I laughed a little as they continue to argue over who got to keep me. After one hour or so they decide that I would stay with Shauna on the days that Christiana had to work which were Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. It seemed all fair to me but it did bother me how they treat me like a dog after a couple got divorced. After that we talked and laughed about some old memories that I of course didn't remember. We stayed like that until visiting time was over and they were forced to leave.

"Hey see you tomorrow okay?" Shauna said as she wheeled herself toward the door. I nodded smiling to her as a respond.

"Yeah and hey if you see Four again tell him you what you remembered today. I think he would be pleased to known that." Christiana said as she helped Shauna out the door and both of them left.

_Why would he be happy? _I remembered how he grabbed me by my waist pulling me up as if I were nothing but a feather. How strong he felt and how I lost myself in those dark blue eyes of his. I hoped he would be happy but why would he be happy to know that he was in one of my memories.


	10. Chapter 10

Tris POV-

"Okay I guess you're all ready to go now," Peter said as he finished up the last exam.

He had been paranoid all day making sure I was 100% ready to leave the hospital today. Which I am. Christiana, Shauna, Four, Caleb and Zeke had all came early in the morning to take me home. Or at least to Shauna's house. As I sat up in my bed Peter approached me. He gave me a hug saying, "If you really don't feel good you don't have to leave. I'll work around the system and you could stay. It wouldn't be a bother to any one." I shuck me head saying no, "I think it's time for me to leave. And I feel fine so don't worry." Peter pulled back cupping my cheeks with his hands, "If you don't feel good just came right back I'll take good care of you," placing a simply kiss on my temple he said, "Or at least come and visit me. Okay?" I nodded pulling back from his embrace and turned to the others. Caleb looked like he wanted to punch him, Christiana made a yuck face, and Shauna and Zeke pretended not to notice. Four though his face was like he was angry. _Jealous? _At the thought of that I smiled.

"Yeah don't worry we'll take good care of her so she want have to came back here," Four said giving Peter a death glare, "You are a doctor aren't you? You should know when patiences are healthy or not. And she looks completely healthy to me."

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure she was fit to leave the hositapl to today after all she's been through," Peter said turning the death glaze to Four, "I just wanted to make sure my _girlfriend_ was 100% healthy to leave today don't want her fainting again or anything," Peter smiled down at me and then turned to Four to gloat in his victory.

Shauna noticed the tension rising in the room, "Why don't we leave now, Tris?" I nodded getting up from my bed. I passed Peter and then headed towards the door.

"Hey how about dinner on Wednesday?" I was about to tell Peter no when I saw the expression Four saw giving I wanted to see him more jealous and angry. It was cute in a way.

"Sure next week on Wednesday?" As the words slipped from my mouth Four turned towards me eyes filled with jealousy. _Hmm cute._ Peter nodded and we all headed out.

The day was refreshing, sunny but cloudy and a nice cool breeze pushed through my hair. It has been a long time seen I was outside like really outside so I wanted so enjoy it.

"It's nice to be outside, huh?" Christiana said hooking her arm around mine. The surprising gesture startled me but I smiled. Things felt normal, "Yeah it is."

"Well, get used to it because we are going to show you around and see if that would bring back any memories," Zeke said as he stood behind Shauna which was a bad idea because she turned around as fast as lighting and punched him in his gut.

"_Ouch! _What was that for?"

"Because we aren't just going to show her around so she would remember but to show her what everything has become and how things are better. I mean she will remember everything with time. We can't force her to remember." Zeke looked dumbfounded and then turned to me and apologized for only wanting to make me remember. As Shauna argued with Zeke I could help but laugh. When I stopped laughing I realized then that everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I said as I stood up straight

"Nothing it's just that you're laughing…" Christiana said

"She seems that we didn't expect to here that laugh ever again," Caleb said stepping to my other side, "It's nice to know that you are enjoying yourself. That you're here."

"Yeah we missed you," Zeke said and then turned his glaze towards Four, "Some more than others." Four seemed to blush as he turned around looking forward, "We should hurry back if we want to catch the train." _The train but how is Shauna going to get on?_ From what I could remember the train would never stop just slow down enough for everyone to get on. Everyone started walking but I just stood there and then hurried and caught up to Christian. "Hey," I whispered, "How is Shauna going to get on the train? I mean it doesn't stop and she s in a wheelchair…" Christiana gave me _duh _star but then seemed to remember that I didn't remember or know anything about what changed.

"The trains have these stops where people that have disabilities or are old can get on. We still jump on them but Shauna waits for the train to completely stop."

"Oh that makes sense."

"So are you going to jump on it?"

"I don't know I really don't think I have it in me any more…"

"Have it in you? What? No. As long and you have your bones functioning your fine. And even if you didn't you could still do it," Christiana turned to Shauna, "She still does it when she feels good. I mean she could walk but it's just harder and tires her out more so she doesn't do it ever often but she still jumps." Wow. Even like that. She was amazing. Fearless.

"I mean if are to tired or scared," Christians started to rise her voice so everyone could hear, "You brother over there is too scared to do it after everything. I mean its just a jump nothing to fear."

"Say that for your self that's a scary jump and you have to do it when you get off, too! I don't know how you Dauntless did it but I am never doing it again," Caleb said as if he wasn't scared of what they thought of him. He was just stating the facts. So Erudite. But I guess that even though the war ended we were still programed to be in a faction. Caleb and Christiana started to argue so I slipped away. I was walking in front of everyone enjoying the cold breeze.

"So, are you going to jump?" Four said as he appeared out of nowhere scaring me.

"Ah. You startled me. I didn't see you approach me."

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," he laughed.

"Well, I'm glad to know that you scaring me is amusing you."

"Yeah it is it actually made my day," he stared down at me as I stared up at him, "So are you going to jump?"

"I think I might. Just hope I don't break my neck in doing so because I don't remember how I did it before," I laughed nervously at the thought.

"Don't worry I wouldn't let that happen." We stopped a few feet way from the train track.

"Hey so see you guys on the train me and Shauna are going to head over to the station," Zeke said as he, Shauna and Caleb left. Leaving Christiana and me and Four who were looking into each other's eyes. Those beautiful dazzling blue eyes. Christiana turned around like if she were looking for the train but really she wanted to give us a bit of privacy. Which wasn't much.

After what left like minutes I could finally hear the train approaching. I broke way from contact with Four to turn around and see the train approach and fast. It didn't look like it would slow down. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Then started to reject wanting to jump. But it was too late I had to do this.

"Ready?" Four whispered in my ear. I nodded as the train approached us. Christian and Four started to run and then jumped into a compartment. It took me a bit to realize what was happening but when I did I started to run at full speed toward the compartment that they got into. It felt like the train actually picked up speed instead of slowing down. As I reached out to grab for the handle to pull myself up. Some one grabbed their hands around me and pulled me up. I stumbled forward landing on top of Four who had helped me on the train.

"Wow there you okay…"

"You have helped me before. I mean to get on the train right? I remember you helped me once before to get one."

Four's eyes widen as we pick each up from the floor.

"Yeah..how did you…" he looked speechless as he tried to speech

"I remembered yesterday. I was running and was in pain even though I couldn't really feel it and you pulled me up on to the train."

We were standing next to each beside the open door with only a couple of inches apart.

"Well, I guess that's a start for remembering, right?" He pulled me towards him hugging me as we stared off into the distance of the open compartment.


	11. Chapter 11

Tobias POV-

_She remembered something. _That was all I could think about. No matter how microscopic of a memory it was. It was something. When she told me I hoped –believed- that she would remember.

It didn't take us long to reach Shauna's house so, Tris and I had to separate from each other's embrace. Though I did wish we could spend the rest of the night in each other's arms like we used, too.

When we walked into Zeke's house all the lights were off and it was as dark as the Dauntless halls at night even though it was bright and sunny outside.

"Surprise!" yelled out Cara, Evelyn and some other ex- Dauntless friends. Tris jumped a bit talking a step back. She was so cute when she got scared. I knew that Shauna and Christiana had planned a surprise "Welcome Back" party for Tris. They had been talking about how the catering and party had to be perfect.

"Wow…." Tris said as she looked at the banner that said 'Welcome Back Home Tris'. It was nice, I guess. There was food, beer, some balloons, a banner and about 10 other people. If it were up to me I would of taken her out to a nice, expensive, gourmet dinner.

"This is amazing," Tris complimented as she made her way to hug Shauna and Christiana, "Thank you. And not just for this but for everything for taking me in and giving me a home."

"No, you don't need to this is your home as much as it ours," Christiana said as she barely helped back her tears.

Shauna started to cry a bit, "Yeah we love you and this is nothing. So don't worry about it."

Zeke hugged Shauna and whispered something in her ear and then said, "Okay come you guys why don't we get this show on the road. Let's go to the kitchen and start eating."

Everyone headed to the kitchen and I followed behind. Evelyn grabbed my arm before I could make it into the kitchen.

"She looks happy doesn't she?" Evelyn started walking out the front door and I followed.

"Yeah she does. It's great. I mean she is doing great she remember something yesterday. So I guess she must be doing progress."

Evelyn turned and faced me with astonishment, "Wow… who knew. That's great and at this rated she might remember everything before we find a cure."

It was fresh outside the wind blew cool air as the sun settled over the mountains.

"So, she hasn't remembered anything else? Like from what happened when they had her?"

"No, I don't think so. She hasn't really talked about what happened when she was there. But I guess it's normal. God only knows what they did to her in there. I would want to show them all a lesson for what they did to her! I mean three years and not once did they think to want to release her. I want to pawn them to a different universe!"

When I thought about what they did to her I got furiously mad. Why? Would be my only question. Why did they keep her for three years?

"Hey," Evelyn was holding my hand in here's trying to reassure me or clam me. Maybe both. "Don't worry she is fine now. And I don't think that David and the others would hurt her to bad I mean they needed her alive and healthy because she was Divergent right?"

My eyes shifted from where she was holding my hand to her eyes, "How did you know that?" Her glace lifted to my eyes and for a second I saw something it looked like reject maybe fear but it was so fast that I couldn't really tell.

"I mean you told me before how it went down." She looked back down at our hands, "I mean I am your mom and did live with you for a while. You would have nightmares about it. You told me parts of what happened and I just figured out the rest of it." I pulled back my hand and stared at the sky, "I guess I did, huh?" But telling her? I don't remember having nightmares just dreams where I saw Tris alive. She never said me what happened and I never said anything. And if I did I wouldn't have mentioned that retches name. _David. _His name made me want to mad. But how did she know?

"Isn't that the doctor that helped Tris recover?" Evelyn pointed at Peter who was walking this way with flowers in his hand.

"Hello mam and Four." As he stood there I thought of the millions ways I could take my angry and frustrations out on him.

"Hello. You're the doctor that helped Tris right?" Peter smiled nodding. Oh, how I wished to slap that grin off his face.

"What brings you round here?" Evelyn said grinning

"I wanted to come by and check up on Tris and see how she is doing. She is here right?"

"Yeah she is in….."

I cut off Evelyn giving Peter a death glaze, "Why do you need to check up on her? She left the hospital so that means she is fine. I don't see why you have to come looking for her."

"Will, one I am her boyfriend. And two I did want to make sure she was all right. She has been through a lot," Peter said returning the death glaze.

"Oh, you two are dating? Well, she is inside. Why don't I go and get her. You stay here. And I will be back. Okay?" Evelyn didn't wait for an answer as she darted back inside to get Tris.

"You she doesn't even like you the way to like her," I gave Peter my matter of fact voice.

"Well, she did seem to like me when we kissed."

"You what?" My hands were truing into fist.

"Yeah we kissed and she seemed to be into it. Anyway I she would hate me. I mean I am helping her try and move on."

"So you aren't even trying to help her remember?"

When Peter smirked I knew that he wasn't even trying a bit to help her remember. He was helping her move on from everything. From her family. From me. And with that thought I snapped. I throw a punch right in his face hitting his nose. He fell back dropping the flowers. He tired to punch me back but I dodge it and hit him in the stomach causing to fall on his back. When I tried to get up I pinned him to the floor and starting punching the hell out of him. I could hear people in the back screaming calling my name but I ignored them wanting get as much hits as I could. I felt them try and pull me off Peter. I fell off Peter landing on the floor next to Zeke who was trying to hold me down with some other guys.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" yelled Shauna but I wasn't in my right mind of think to answer her. Tris ran to Peter's side to help him sit up. He looked terrible. Blood was coming down his nose, and mouth. He had a black eye and other bruises. _Man I'm good_.

"What the hell is your problem, Four!" yelled Tris and for the first time I saw disappointment in her eyes. She was angry at me. But why? Way I had punched the hell out of 'boyfriend' but he had it coming. He hadn't done anything to want to help her remember.

"Explain to me why you did this before I go over there and punch the hell of you!" Tris stood and I notice that she wasn't kidding. Everyone was staring back and forth between her and me.

"He was lying to us…"

"About what?!"

"About wanting to help you! About wanting to regain your memories!" Tris never took her eyes off me. She looked different. Not like the Tris I knew.

"Did you ever think for a second that I didn't want to remember?! I did have dreams about some memory but that doesn't mean I want to! Whatever memories I lost I still could feel the pain right underneath. If I remember then I will know all that happened and the pain I carry. And I'm not ready for that. I'm not ready to remember." I didn't know what hurt more he fact she was mad at me or the fact that she truly didn't want to remember.

Tris, Christiana, Evelyn took Peter inside to get him cleaned up. Everyone else followed leaving me alone with Shauna and Zeke.

"Look Four I know that might of hurt. What Tris said," _Hurt? _I laughed the idea of how I felt right now was unbearable and no word could define it. "Whatever but that doesn't mean you could just be the crap out of someone without reason. We aren't in Dauntless any more and Peter is a changed man," Zeke stepped back, "Your mad and jealous we understand but still…."

Shauna interrupts Zeke, "This was suppose to be a happy time for Tris! She just got out of the dan hospital after being looked up for three years! She –we- needed this and you go and ruin it!" I started at the sun that was now setting. "Look I don't know what battle for are fighting inside yourself but you need to snap out of it because you're starting to hurt others. And so what Tris doesn't want to remember yet. She has been thru a lot of crap," Shauna took a deep breath, "You did see her eyes the day we found her. She looked lost as if she didn't have a soul. I understand why she doesn't want to remember yet. And either you learn to understand and deal with it or don't come close to her again." I looked at Shauna. She was serious. I had to choose. But how could I do that?

"Fine your choice. But just remember she has been thru hell and forcing her to remember it almost like sending her to her death."

Shauna and Zeke left inside leaving me completely and utterly alone. Then sun had set by now as I sat in the dark only the moon to shine one me.


	12. Chapter 12

Tris POV-

I still couldn't believe what I had just witness. Four had just beaten the crap out of Peter and all for nothing. Him like everyone else wants me to remember, and the cruel thing is that I don't think I want to remember. Even though I don't know what happened, I still feel like if I do remember, I will unleash a monster within me.

Peter was lying on Shauna's couch right side up. By now only we were the only ones left – Evelyn, Christiana, Zeke, Shauna and I. He looked bad when we first brought him in but after putting ice and bandages on him he started to look fine again.

"Well, its seems like things have cooled down here, so I'm going to start heading back," Evelyn said to us as she grabbed her things, "Sorry again for how Four acted and it's nice to have you back Tris." I gave her a wry smile as Evelyn waved 'goodbye' and left.

I was lost in my own thoughts about how to explain to them why I didn't want to remember. Trying to convince myself that what I am doing is right.

Peter had dozed off on the couch by around 8. _Guess he was sleeping over. _Shauna and Zeke headed to bed leaving Christian and I alone to talk.

"So how're you feeling?" Christiana ask as she took a sit beside me.

"Fine, I guess. To much fighting though," I have her a forced smile to prove it.

"Yeah, it's not always like this. I have no idea what Four was thinking. Sorry about all that. I mean this was suppose to be a happy moment for all us. You're back and all."

I gave Christiana a half smile as we hugged each other.

"It's okay," I said, "It's going to be fine. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I always am."

We stayed hugging each other for a bit before Christiana pulled back and wiped her tears away.

"Uuumm … Tris…? I want ….. to uummm ask you something?" Christiana said trying to calm herself and stop crying.

"Yeah, sure what is it?"

"It's about what happened early and how Four said that you didn't want to remember is that true? I mean why would he say that, right? It's crazy but I need to know… do you want to remember?" Christiana's eye looked sad like a puppy that had just been kicked. I debated about what to tell her but if I wanted to move on then I needed to learn to say what I want.

"Well, I don't know what I want." It was true I was still debating about either or not I should try and remember. "But I do want to say that I am scared. Scared of finding out what really happened because even though I cant remember I still feel all the pain right underneath. I don't want you to think that I don't want to remember you because that's not true… I just don't want to remember all the pain and misery that I feel is buried right underneath my skin." I kept my eyes down the whole time I spoke not wanting to see Christiana's reaction. She put her hands on top of mine grabbing them gently as she pulled them towards her catching my attention.

"I know it's hard. Really I do because I kind of lived what you have went thru. And I know it's hard but I think it would be best to try and remember because not only did you lose painful memories but precious ones that you will never go thru again." As she spoke I could see her eyes glittery a bit. It might be true that I did lose precious memories but was it worth finding out everything along with all the pain and misery?

Not long after she left.

I couldn't sleep so I went out to the front of the house for some fresh air. The moon was full shining brightly. The sky was clear yet it was fresh out side with a nice breeze. I took a walk and then continue to walk away from the house. I made my way to the park. As I was about to turn the corner I heard some one talking.

"I don't know what you want with that girl but I guess since I'm getting paid then it doesn't matter?"

It was a man on the phone… but that voice sounded familiar. I have heard it before.

"I'll snoop around a bit more to make sure I know what I'm getting myself into but I can promise you that you will have Beatrice Prior by the end of the week."

_Beatrice Prior._ That name it sounded so familiar.

"_Beatrice come her, I need help these spreading out this food to the factionless"_

_The woman who was talking looked beautiful that all I could do was stare._

"_Beatrice, sweetie hurry up. They need help." _

_She was staring at me. Beatrice was that my really name. I pointed at myself, which made the women giggle._

"_Well, who else is named Beatrice Prior now hurry up"_

That was my really name Beatrice Prior and that lady was my mother. Taking in what I just remembered I looked around the corner to see if that man was still there but he wasn't. So I decide to head back home. As I lay in bed I started to think that I didn't know what I was going to do with my new life or who I really am but I did know that I am not Beatrice Prior any more. I am Tris and if they want me, they have to fight me because I'm not going to stand-by and watch some man try to destroy this new life that I'm trying to build.


End file.
